In the case of a denial-of-service attack, many things need to be done at the various nodes/devices (e.g., routers, switches, etc.) in the network to protect the network and the nodes/devices. Some actions will require an analysis of the DOS attack and, thus, specific command-line interface (CLI) actions. However, these actions take time for both the analysis and entering CLI. At times, the DOS attack is such that the CLI hardly responds and the counter measures take too long to apply. There are also some actions that can be taken blindly to “raise the shield” and protect the network, such as throttling more punted packets, throttling the multicast operations, stopping IPv6 neighbor discovery (ND) and address resolution protocol (ARP) lookups, giving greater precedence to CLI, etc.